Hide and Seek
by book-lover-book
Summary: Will was goes to Amsterdam for a holiday and a bit of partying with his family.But one thing he did not was he was going to meet his soulfinder there.Adriana doesn't like guys and knows she'll never find the one.Her dad uses her for his own purpose and she's now going to play a game of hide and seek.But what has Will go to do with this and who is Adriana hiding from her dad or Will
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my new story . I hope you enjoy it **

**Adriana pov **

The club was pumping , from where I was standing everyone was having fun . I guess many people come to Amsterdam to party and just drink . But me I was standing behind the bar working at my dad's club . I hated it so much , my dad forces me otherwise I could things much worse than this and trust me you wouldn't want to know . Right now I was pouring drinks to people , I could see people give me the eye , it was gross . Then a guy came up to me . He was quite tall , a bit tanned , grey eyes and his hair was up to his airs in soft curls . He looked pretty good but he probably like the rest trying to take me .

I asked over the loud music ' yes sir , how may I help you .'

He then answered ' can I have two colas , 4 shots and a bottle of champagne with 6 glasses .' His american accent came through as I wrote down all of it down I could feel his eyes staring at me . It felt awkward . I said 'I'l bring it over to you table please'

He looked at me and said ' No it's alright . I'll wait .'

I then turned to my co-work Simon and told him to get the bottle of champagne from the back . I pored the rest and put it on a tray . Then the guy said 'hey . Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out..' I looked at him confuse and thought is he ok .

I asked him ' um ,are you okay ? Are you drunk .'

He replied ' Nope. I'm not drunk . I'm just intoxicated by you .'

Now this guy was pushing his limits all these chat up lines were ridiculous, well I think they were . Where was Simon.

The guy asked me unexpected question 'Do you know karate ? ' I shook my head and he continued ' cause you body is kickin ' Now this was pissing me off one more chat up line and I swear but these drinks all over him . I was confused where Simon had gone he was gone for now .. I checked the time on my watch , it had been twenty minutes now . I was about to walk when the guy said 'Hey, I lost my phone number … Can I have yours? '

Now he had pushed it and I picked up the drinks and poured on his head . The music was cut everyone gasped or were trying to suppress their grins. Simon came now and tried not to laugh then my dad's second in charge (Robert Hanson) came in from the back office and began to laugh shakily and said ' Sorry about that , I think one of our workers wanted to do something funny .' I rolled my eyes . He grabbed my arm dragged me outside and cursed in dutch . He then turned to me and said ' Adriana I'd be very careful if i were you . You wouldn't to get in trouble with your dad again would you .' I gave him a dirty look he was threaten me but what he said was true and I knew it . I looked at the ground and replied ' no '. He then said 'I'll be keeping an eye on you so get back and you'll be serving that young man's table until he leaves .'

My eyes almost popped out of my face and I almost screamed what . No this was a nightmare .He then said 'get back in now .' I obeyed and walked in . Everyone was dancing or drinking . The guy who had I split the drinks on was at the table now dry and wearing one our work t-shirts . I could feel Robert's hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm . . He whispered into my ear 'You are going to apologise.' He was pushing me towards the guy now . Oh no .

The guy looked at me . I didn't say anything . I felt Robert squeezing my arm tightly urging my to aplogise that was going to bruise . I bit on my lower lip trying to relieve myself of the pain around . I still didn't speak and Robert squeezed tighter , I wanted to scream it hurts so bad . Robert said through a tight smile ' Apologise.' The guy gave me a worried look . I blurted out ' I'm sorry .' Robert let go and cleared his throat and said ' any problems sir , please come and tell me I'll be in the office.' Robert straightened his shirt walked away . A silent tear rolled down my face . I looked at the guy , his face expression was soft . I quickly wiped away the tear and looked at my arm and saw a small bruise forming on my upper arm .

I turned to the guy and said ' I'm sorry about the drinks and I'll be serving you and your table this evening . So can you show which one it is .' The guy lead me to a table .I walked to the table and was shocked to see 14 people sitting at table buzzing and talking . The guy gave a nervous laugh and said ' hey everyone , um .' he pointed to me and said she'll be taking our orders . AS I wrote everyone order there was a pain searing through my upper arm . I felt one of the men at the table giving me a worried look . I smiled and said ' I'll be back with your orders in a minute . A ran up and go the order sorted as I picked up the tray I almost dropped it due to the pain in my arm . The guy who I had the spilt the drink on said 'here let me take it .'

I replied ' no , it's fine .'

He said 'you're obviously in some kind of pain in your will be leaving soon anyways .'

So at the end we decided to take one tray each . One of the guys kept giving me a worried looks . Half an hour later they left and I went home . I opened the door and saw my dad sitting on the sofa waiting for my . Now this was not good . I was in deep trouble .

**so what do you think tell me . I hoped you enjoyed and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers .Thanks so much to those who reviewed . I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Adriana **

I walked in to the house , my dad was sitting on the sofa . This was not good . He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him . This was the perfect time for me to go invisible . Oh I forgot to mention my powers , I can go invisible and walk through things . I went invisible and began to walk up the stairs . My dad then said ' Stop and come here .' I was in trouble , I guess Robert had told dad what had happened . I walked towards and turned off my powers . I now stood in front of my dad , I just looked at my hands and din't look up once .

He then said 'Adriana what did you do tonight .'

I replied quietly ' I um, split a drink on a customer at the club .'

My dad cleared his throat and I corrected my self and said 'drinks '

He then said ' what did I say last time if you did this ?'

I began ' dad , he was using chat up lines on me .'

My dad shouted ' I don't care , you're a bar tender you're met accept them and make jokes '

'but , dad.' tears were begin to roll down my face .

He said menacingly'Adriana you're punishment is you'll not be going to you're forensic studies at your university for at least a ,umm ah two weeks.'

'Dad no .'I screamed . I was crying full on now . I loved studying forensic science and hoped one day I would work with law and enforcement using it . This was caused by what I did now .I hoped one day I would to be free from my dad and his business. Half the things he did scarred me for life

My dad then continued ' Instead you'll be helping me , with my business and you start tomorrow .' he stood up and walked towards me . I was shaking violently and he wiped my cheek and said ' there , you should be happy , you'll be working with me .' In fact that was my nightmare . My dad then pressed a button and the house sensors went up .

This sensor was to make sure I couldn't escape out of the house , they were usually off during the day as there was security men on patrol but on at night . I felt like a prisoner in my own house. My dad was paranoid that he was going to lose me as I was his most important possession . The thing was my dad wasn't a savant but I was .

This what happened my mum had me and my brother with my dad . Everything was fine but what I didn't realise was my dad was using my mum . My mum found her soulfinder and left us . I cried myself every night to sleep after that . When I was sixteen and my brother was eighteen he found his soulfinder and he sneaked out at night and ran away with her , that's when my dad installed the sensor and they kept getting advanced each year. But my brother promised he'd try and get me back and he did when I was seventeen he tried to sneak again take me but he nearly got shot . Again he promised he'd tried to come back for me .

I was living in a hell hole at the moment .I went to my room and went to sleep for the night , thinking about the guy at the club .

The next morning I woke up and packed a bag with clothes , wash-bag , a bit cash and a few pictures and hid it under my bed . I closed the door and grabbed a cup of milk from the kitchen . My dad came down and had a map in his arms . I knew what he was going to do he sat next to me at the dining table in the room next to the sitting room . He spread out the map and showed a picture of a local bank . He wanted to me steal . No . I couldn't this was too much. I said to him ' um this to much dad I can't , it's to risky .'

My dad then said ' I need a bit of cash to keep my plants growing Adriana and by the way it's punishment .you have to do it. You don't have a choice .' When he said plants he meant his drugs farm . I hated it . In fact I hated everything my dad pretty much did .

Two men appeared behind me , one of them was already too close for my liking . I stood up and took the map , the sensors were off . I'd have to come back before dark and pick my stuff and run away . I walked out of the house and took a car to the bank . I got off and saw the two men keeping an eye on me . My dad was in his cars watching me from the alley . I turned invisible and walked through the back of the bank wall . Nerves were running high . I took a bag money , the money turned invisible as I was holding it . I walked through back wall and got into my dad's car . All I could think about was how I was going to escape from the prison I called home. It was going a bit dark as it was winter right now . My dad kept looking at me suspiciously in the rear view mirror . I gave him a small smile .

When we got home it was almost dark . I ran upstairs and my dad went out into the back garden . I grabbed my bag and my phone and ran downstairs . I opened the door and bumped into a hard chest . It was my dad's men . He looked down at me and said ' where are you going . ' I didn't answer him and instead walked through him and began to ran away . I could hear footsteps behind me and kept running and had past my dad's club . I then bumped into a hard chest , I looked up it was the guy I split the drinks on from the club . My phone was buzzing and then it went into voice mail . I recognised the voice immediately , it was my dad , the message ' Adriana , tut , you shouldn't done this , just like your mum and brother . let the game begin . I'm going to find no matter where you hide .' I was shaking the man looked down at me . He touched my arm and said 'you okay .'

I stuttered 'leave me alone , I needed to go .'

He began 'it's okay, let me help. ' I pushed him and began to run again in to the night . I looked back at him saw him calling someone and I kept running.

**So what do you think , please review and tell me . I hope enjoyed it . I'll try to update as soon as possible **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages . I'd like to thank the amazing reviewers and those followed . I hope enjoy this chapter **

**Adriana**

I was running as far way as possible from the guy . He had put me in this trouble as well as give me the courage to do what I want . I began to slow as there was no one following me , but I knew that I would have to find place stay for the night . I walked to the park I had grown up with . I remember my mum pushing me on the swings when I was seven . Then me and my brother there when I was ten . Me and my friends when I was sixteen having picnic near the swings . I would come to the park every time to help clear my mind and forget about everyone . My dad didn't really know about the park that much which gave me an advantage but at the same time it was the first place he would look . I sat at the bench and placed my canvas duffle bag beside while holding my pouch in my hands . I closed eyes just for a second , the wind howling rustling the trees . The sky a purple ribbon with white pale crescent . I was at peace until ...

**Will **

I had bumped into the girl from the club again that night . I saw her running she looked panicked but typical of me I got my phone out called my brothers and told them about it . They told me to follow her and I did . Who wouldn't , she is cute .Victor had his suspicions especially as he was after a lord drug dealer /club owner and hoped maybe she could help . Anyways back to the girl . Her amber gold eyes how they shone , her long wavy brown hair with caramel . Wait now I was sounding weird and a bit of a stalker. Got to stop . I had followed her to a park that lead into a forest . I saw her sitting at a bench . Her soft eyes closed . I crept up on her and patted her on the shoulder gently . What I got was kind expected especially after the club I kind got it .

**Adriana **

I screamed and slapped the person who touched me on the shoulder . I stood up and began to scream ' you Varken . What the hell do you want ? Hmm .You idiot . u bent gek ! '

The guy looked at me confusedly and replied ' umm what does Varken mean and what does the last part you said mean ?'

I began to grumble and curse in Dutch . I looked at him and said ' forget it . Just leave me alone please .' I was tired and couldn't be bothered to talk

He came towards me and said ' hey it's alright I can help .'

How could he say that . He did get it . I began to scream ' no it's not . you wouldn't get .Just leave me alone . Why can through your thick skull . It's not hard . '

The man began to shout too ' All I want to do is help you ok .'

I started to think maybe he did want to help even though I didn't know him . I then gave up and said ' you don't even know me and I don't know you . '

He said ' let's get know each other then anyways it would be my way of saying sorry. eh'

Suddenly I heard a phone buzzing and it wasn't mine .I looked at the man , his phone was buzzing.I began to hear cars rolling up the street no . I looked across the street and saw men getting their phones out . The guy was about to answer when I smacked the phone on the ground . I whispered ' what have you done . Do you work for him . '

The man said ' I've done nothing and what do you mean do you work for him ? '

I replied ' you know what leave me alone and stay away , I don't want you help in fact I don't want anything from you .' I picked up my duffle bag . He grabbed my arm , I winced and he said ' wait '

I pushed him hard enough him he let go and stumbled and I began to run towards the gate that lead into the forest . I paused and spoke telepathically before running into the forest and said _stay away from me . _

**Will pov **_  
_

****The girl spoke telepathically to me and inside I lit up like a casino in Vegas weird , I know . But right now I cannot think about that as my soulfinder was running and I didn't even know her name . I screamed telepathically _wait . _and for a split second she paused I continued _ please tell me your name . You're my soulfinder and I'm yours. I'm Will . _

__I saw her hold my gaze from a far distance and she replied _Adriana. Adriana Christoff .Will please don't look for me and stay away if you want to make me happy . _

How could I stay away from her the girl I was meant to spend my life with . Instead I replied _Adriana I'm going find you because I love you ._That was last I heard from her as she ran off into the dark forest _  
_

**so what do you think . I don't speak dutch so do correct if I made any mistakes . Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers , I'd like to thank those who reviewed my chapters and those of you who followed it. You know who you are and it means a lot . I'd like to thank friends for being totally supportive and I want one friend in particular for helping me out when I got stuck with story and helping and generally helping me , so thank you . Thank you everyone who reviews and followers please do keep doing it and sorry I haven't updated in ages . I hope enjoy this chapter to all of you who read :)**

**Adriana pov**

My heart shattered as I heard Will's last word '_Adriana I'm going to find you because I love you' _ . I walked slowly but fast enough no one can catch up with me . I walked out of the forest towards an open field , in the middle was an old barn house . I remembered from my childhood my mum , dad and brother used to come here to rest and come away from the loud city and clubbing . But the house had been burned by my father after my mum had run away with her soulfinder . It still had survived but barely . It would be the last place my father would look for me so hopefully I'd be safe here for the night and tomorrow move on to my next destination .

The door creaked open from a soft blow of the wind . I walked inside and a strong whiff of damp hit my nose . The floorboard screeched underneath my feet as I walked towards a corner . I began to unpack slowly when I heard creaking . I was tired of using my powers they sometimes made week so I backed into the dark shadows. I heard someone shouting orders saying ' check the whole place , now .' Fear came over as I recognised the voice immediately . This was the place they would look. I slowly began to back out of the back door when a hand clasped around my mouth . I dropped my bag and the person dragged me to the front of the barn . I realised it was a man who had dragged he through me on the floor in front of Robert , my dad's second in command . I spat at his foot and he slapped me across my face . I held my hand across my cheek as I felt it go red . Robert grabbed and said with a sly smile ' your dad is paying a very generous amount for finding you .'

I looked at him with hatred as he commanded two men tie my mouth and my hands . I tried to activate my power on but I was lacking energy and rest as I could kick up and scream . I began to struggle but the man sat on me and I screamed he got off and said ' be a good girl .' and I huffed how very fun was this . A couple of other men joined Robert and the man who tied me up who I heard was called J across the field about a meter away from me . While they talked I kept on trying to activate my invisibility powers and I turn invisible for a second then go back to normal . I saw a few men point at me and laughing . Robert then sneered 'aww you trying to go invisible .' Now they were pushing it . I gave him another of my hateful looks.

The men approached me as we were now going .J throw me over his shoulder and I frowned and huffed loudly . He laughed and said 'shut up varken.' He was pushing he told me to shut up and called me a pig , so I began to bang his back with my hand . He completely ignored me and through me into the car .I was terrified as I didn't know what my father would do to me now . I stared out of the window and the car suddenly halted at my father's club . This was the perfect time to throw a fit . As J took me out of my car he throw me over his shoulder again like a pack . As he walked throw the club and Robert in front of us I began to struggle and wiggle . Some guy shouted ' hey , what you doing with her ? Leave her alone.'I was happy that someone actually noticed and many people turned to look instead of being mad party animals as usual .

Robert pushed the man up against the wall and seethed ' It's none your business and stay out of .' He then smiled and put money in then man's shirt and straightened the man's shirt . Everyone went back to doing what they were doing .J took 3 long glides until he was in front of my dad's office . He knocked and opened the door. The back of the chair was facing us , J put me down and walked out with Robert .The office had a blue wallpaper and a desk with a cupboard in the corner and a few bottles in the corner of the room . I was scared as I was tied up and couldn't defend myself .Then chair turned to reveal my father with a sneered face . He stood up and walked towards I moved back every step he took forward until I hit the wall . I felt my father hover above and I shut my eyes tightly awaiting my father to slap or something instead he laughed maniacally .I saw him light his cigarette more like weed .

He then looked at me and said ' I can't trust you Adriana . Not here anyways , so you are no longer staying here .'

The first that came into my mind was Will how was he going to find but I didn't want him to find me because I didn't want him to know whose daughter I was .

**Will pov**

****All I could think about was Adriana and how I was going to find her . I took Victor and Trace with me into forest and we followed the path with padded stones until we reached an open field with an old barn in the middle . I remember Adriana had walked through so she must be here . I began to grin like maniac and I ran to the barn . I shouted 'Adriana...Adriana come on don't hide .' There was no sound my smile faltered . I hadn't realised Victor and Trace had searched the house while I shouted Adriana's name repeatedly . Trace came back with a grim look on his face . He had something behind his back I held his gaze and he said quietly ' I found this ' It was Adriana's duffel bag and pouched . I snatched out of his hand with trembling hand and began to break down slowly as I inhaled her smell . I prayed that she wasn't dead and hoped she was still alive .

**So what do you think please review , follow , favourite . I hope enjoyed this . I'll try update as soon as I can .** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages . I'd like thank those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) This are going to get real good from here **

**Will pov**

I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone began to buzz . I picked my phone on and saw the caller was Zed. I really didn't want to answer but what could be worst than my soulfinder gone . Trace says he got track anything and Victor is callling people and everything to try and find her. He doesn't even know how she looks , at least he's trying .After continuous ringing Ipick up and say ' what do you want.'

Zed says ' umm , you know that girl at the club you said was your soulfinder . She's here at the club .'

Shock is written over my face ' what do you mean ?'

Zed replied ' she was scream and banging some guy who was carrying her . I tried to say put her down , instead some guy shoved me up against and said not to get involved . He then put money in my pocket .I think something's going to happen bro . Ma jor '

Adriana was still here in town. I began to grin ' Okay ,um , try and keep an eye on her .'

Zed said ' How , she's in the office .'

I replied 'just keep an eye on her if she leaves okay . I'm on my way .Bye'

I put my phone down and alerted my brothers to come with me . The ride seemed so long even though it was just ten minutes . I pulled out a gun from under the car seat , Trace and Victor did the same thing . I jumped out of the car gun in my socks. I know I was meant to have in my hand but I didn't want to get arrested here too like we did in Italy .The club was pumping loud , drinks following . Everything seemed normal , I searched around the room for Zed and saw him staring at the office door , so Adriana must of been in there . The kid didn't even blink . I clamped my hand around his shoulder and he punched me right in the nose . I howled and went down clutching my nose . Zed followed me down and said 'sorry , thought you were that guy again.'

I pulled my hands away from my nose and saw blood inside it .I said ' gee , thanks Zed .'I only realised then that the club was silent . Zed stood up and shouted ' what you looking at .'

**Adriana pov**

I have been here in my dad's office for the past 2 hours since J , Robert and my dad's men brought me back here again . I heard my stomach rumbling , my dad refuses to feed me as he believes it'll strength my powers . My dad had gone to pack a few of my things and close up our house . WE were on the move . I wish I could leave right now , I wished my powers didn't need a boost . I wish . .. My dad came in through the back door in his office . I looked at him with hatred and disgust . 'Why can't you let me go ? ' I spat .

My dad laughed like viciously and replied ' Sweetheart you're my most precious possession and I can get a lot things using you my dear .'

I felt a foul taste in my mouth and responded ' I'm not a possession I'm a human . So untie me now .'

My dad studied me and came closer and said ' I don't think . Oh J it's time to go . Zip Adriana up will you .'

J walked into the room the same back door and throw me over his shoulder . It was as if I weighed nothing , I couldn't bothered t fight so just went with flow . I had lost all hope of Will finding me until I saw his car outside . I smile began to appear on my face but it had disappeared in second when I realised he wasn't inside the car .Telepathy wouldn't work as one of my dad's men was a shielder. J shoved me in the car and put a seat belt on me , I didn't fight , scream or shout just sat there limp. My father got in the car and drove off into the night . No hope .

**Will pov **

I got myself cleaned up after the punch from Zed and my way slowly towards the office . I was glad the club was busy and pumping as no one noticed me slip into the manager's office . I looked around the room no one was here . I looked around and saw a back door . I ran towards it and pushed it open it lead to a drive but no car . She was gone . No . I came back inside and saw Trace , Victor and Zed looking at me sympathetically . Victor and packed me on the back and said let's go . I could feel the hot tears trickling down my face . But I knew I had to find her . I promised her .

I felt Victor drag me out and put me into the car. When got back to our hotel , I ran up to my room I while I was running there I barged right past my mom . My mom looked at me and said 'Will , baby had did it go ?'

I replied 'Not good mom I don't know where to go or find her . It's like hide and seek with her .' I felt the tears pouring down my face .

My mom took my hand and said ' Hey you're not looking for her alone . We're here to help . Let's go and see if you brother has found anything yet .'

I walked to Yves' room and found him on his laptop and Phee asleep on the bed . Yves had a huge grin on his face and said ' you might want to check this out .'

I walked towards and sat next him on the edge of his bed . On the laptop was a CCTV image of the Club's back door . I saw it there. Some guy had Adriana on his shoulder . He was then shoving her in a car . Yves then said ' If I zoom in closer I can see the regesteration number on the car . All we need to do is follow that car .'

Victor then entered the room and said 'I was wondering do you know Adriana's surname ?'

I replied ' yeah , it's Christoff .'

Victor looked at me and said ' Christoff, wait that means she's John Christoff's daughter the biggest drug dealer and one major bank. He was one big bad guy in the under world. Owns a club too .'

Yves finished off' The one we've been going to .'

sugar honey ice tea . That is not good. What am I going to do ? No wonder she was running away . I came back to my senses when Yves said ' hey check this out .' Victor and I both leaned in to look at the screen and saw John at a warehouse waiting outside .

**what do you think . I hope you enjoyed . Review , favourite and follow please . I'll try update as soon as I can .**


End file.
